


Opened Doors

by Tamari



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon learns to knock. Written for Goldenlake's SMACKDOWN, Team George/Roger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opened Doors

No one is more surprised than Jonathan when he walks into Roger's room a year after he's knighted and immediately wishes he hadn't.

"Gah!" Jon yelps, wheeling around and covering his eyes. "What in Mithros' name? Is this a prank? Did we all get murdered in our sleep?"

Instead, he hears Roger's amused voice and a rustling of sheets. "That'll teach you to knock, cousin." It's immediately followed by a familiar chuckle and Jon boxes his own ears. He hopes that this is a nightmare and he'll wake up now that the worst part is over. He doesn't.

George brushes by him, miraculously clothed in record time, and holds the door open for the prince. "Mayhap we should have a talk later, royal to royal," George suggests.

"What about me?" Roger pouts from the bed. "Or is Dukedom not special enough for your 'royal to royal' talks?"

"Of course you're special, my dear lad," George says from the doorway.

Roger blows a kiss to George. Behind him, Jon performs a very unmanly faint.


End file.
